Goodbye
by RaeVenn-Chan
Summary: Sakura tries to kill herself. Will the one she loves be able to save her in time? Sakura x ? There's a happy ending and a sad one. Complete.
1. Suicide

_Dear My Love,_

_I'm so sorry I can't be perfect like the boys. I'm so sorry for disappointing you time and time again. I used to think you could never make mistakes, but I was wrong. You made one HUGE mistake. You let me be on the same team as you. That was probably the worst mistake you've ever made._

_Why did you do it? You shouldn't have. Then I wouldn't have disappointed you. I don't want to live. Not anymore. But I'm afraid of death… I used to be, anyway. I used to think that it would be terrifying to slip into that black void, to never wake up again. But now… I welcome the embrace._

_I cut myself before… I resorted self-mutilation just so I would feel better. And I did feel better. It was the only pain in my life that _I_ could control. I love the look of my flesh slitting open, I love sight of my blood sliding down my arm, I love the sting of it all. It had gotten to be quite annoying though. My fingers were always itching for a blade, even when I knew I couldn't do it for whatever reasons. It was so easy to hide. Not one person noticed (Or cared to notice) that I had started wearing longer clothing._

_Why did you always push me away? Why did you always find a reason to not be alone with me? YOU were the only person I've ever truly love. I finally got up the courage to tell you… Well, you'll never have to worry about me again._

_Sorry for the inconvenience that my life has caused you,_

_Sakura._

Sakura brushed a few stray tears from her cheek and stuffed the letter into his mailbox.

---

A few minutes later. Sakura's house.

---

Sakura looked down at her bloodied wrists. _Goodbye… Kakashi._

**---**

**Okay, need help with the second chapter.**

**A) Sad ending: Kakashi doesn't get there in time and Sakura's already dead.**

**B) Happy ending: Kakashi get's there in time to get Sakura to the hospital.**

**C) Leave the story the hell alone and keep it a one shot.**


	2. Sad ending

**Okay, I've gotten two for happy, two for sad, and two for both. So, I'm going to do a sad ending, and a happy one. You can read the sad one, the happy one, both, or just totally ignore me and read neither. It's up to you.**

_Italic Thoughts._

_**Italic bold Berating, temperamental conscious.**_

**Bold Pessimistic conscious.**

---

Kakashi sighed in relief. _Almost home._ He grabbed his mail, walked into the house, threw the mail down on the table, pulled out _Icha Icha paradise_, and plopped onto the couch. _Damned missions. If I didn't get bored so quickly and if they didn't pay for Icha Icha paradise, I would have given them up years ago._

Kakashi suddenly stopped flipping through his infamous orange book when he saw Sakura's familiar handwriting on top of the large pile of mail. A wave of guilt washed through him. Telling Sakura he didn't love her that way and never would probably wasn't the best way to handle Sakura professing her love to him. It was a big lie of course, but… _Damn it Kakashi! You shouldn't feel guilty. I'm too old for her anyway. She'd get too much shit from dating such an older man, and that's not something I'd ever want her to go through._

_**Oh, but telling her you don't love her and shredding her heart into itty bitty pieces is much better?**_

_But… The villagers…_

_**Who gives a damn about the villagers? You know Sakura. If anybody even attempted to bad mouth your relationship, she'd throw them through a damned concrete wall! After she broke several of their bones! And, more than likely she'd forbid any of the medics to heal the bastard!**_

_But…_

_**Just read the damned letter and see what she has to say. **_**Then**_** you can go beg and plead for her to take you. After some yelling, blocked chakra points, and a few broken bones, she might forgive us.**_

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his 'inner self'. _But you have to admit, he does have a point._

_**Damned right I do.**_

_Did I ask you?_

_**Just read the letter, you baka.**_

Kakashi reluctantly picked up the letter. He braced himself, just in case it was a hate letter. _No… Sakura wouldn't do something like that…_

---

Kakashi dropped the letter, wide-eyed. _She can't be serious…_ He bolted off the couch. "SHIT!" He bit his thumb and quickly did a series of hand signs. Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke. "Tsunade. Sakura's house. NOW!" Without hesitation, the dog ran off to find the sake-loving Hokage.

He nearly broke his door in his haste to get out. _Please, please, please let this be a sadistic joke. If there is a god, let her be okay._

Kakashi _did_ break Sakura's door in his haste to get in. _She'll kill me for that._

**If she's alive.**

_**Shut the hell up, you!**_

Kakashi did a quick search of the house. He found her in the bedroom, surrounded by blood-soaked sheets. He reached down and checked her pulse.

---

Tsunade looked sadly at the two fresh graves. Naruto patted her on the shoulder. "Things we'll never be the same without them, will it?" Tsunade flinched at his voice. In all the years she'd known, he'd never sounded so… lost.

---

_Flashback_

"_Tsunade! Tsunade!"_

_Tsunade turned around, seeing Pakkun running full force toward her. "What is it, you talking mutt?"_

_Pakkun panted. "Kakashi… orders… Sakura's house…"_

_Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "What?"_

"_Kakashi told me to tell you to get Sakura's house NOW!"_

_Tsunade didn't hesitate. In a puff of smoke, she disappeared._

_---_

_Tsunade looked at the seen in horror. The girl she viewed as a daughter with sliced open wrists. And the man she loved, a kunai through his stomach and five blood-written words by his head. _I can't live without her…

_---_

_End flashback._

"No, it'll never be the same."

---

**Okay, this is the sad ending. Is it any good? I've never written tragedy before. My other story ended with a suicide attempt. Anyway, happy ending will be up in a few seconds.**


	3. Happy ending

**Okay, this one has the exact same beginning, but has a different end. If you don't want to re-read the beginning (If you read the sad ending) then just skip down to the part where Kakashi checks Sakura's pulse.**

_Italic Thoughts._

_**Italic bold Berating, temperamental conscious.**_

**Bold Pessimistic conscious.**

---

Kakashi sighed in relief. _Almost home._ He grabbed his mail, walked into the house, threw the mail down on the table, pulled out _Icha Icha paradise_, and plopped onto the couch. _Damned missions. If I didn't get bored so quickly and if they didn't pay for Icha Icha paradise, I would have given them up years ago._

Kakashi suddenly stopped flipping through his infamous orange book when he saw Sakura's familiar handwriting on top of the large pile of mail. A wave of guilt washed through him. Telling Sakura he didn't love her that way and never would probably wasn't the best way to handle Sakura professing her love to him. It was a big lie of course, but… _Damn it Kakashi! You shouldn't feel guilty. I'm too old for her anyway. She'd get too much shit from dating such an older man, and that's not something I'd ever want her to go through._

_**Oh, but telling her you don't love her and shredding her heart into itty bitty pieces is much better?**_

_But… The villagers…_

_**Who gives a damn about the villagers? You know Sakura. If anybody even attempted to bad mouth your relationship, she'd throw them through a damned concrete wall! After she broke several of their bones! And, more than likely she'd forbid any of the medics to heal the bastard!**_

_But…_

_**Just read the damned letter and see what she has to say. **_**Then**_** you can go beg and plead for her to take you. After some yelling, blocked chakra points, and a few broken bones, she might forgive us.**_

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his 'inner self'. _But you have to admit, he does have a point._

_**Damned right I do.**_

_Did I ask you?_

_**Just read the letter, you baka.**_

Kakashi reluctantly picked up the letter. He braced himself, just in case it was a hate letter. _No… Sakura wouldn't do something like that…_

---

Kakashi dropped the letter, wide-eyed. _She can't be serious…_ He bolted off the couch. "SHIT!" He bit his thumb and quickly did a series of hand signs. Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke. "Tsunade. Sakura's house. NOW!" Without hesitation, the dog ran off to find the sake-loving Hokage.

He nearly broke his door in his haste to get out. _Please, please, please let this be a sadistic joke. If there is a god, let her be okay._

Kakashi _did_ break Sakura's door in his haste to get in. _She'll kill me for that._

**If she's alive.**

_**Shut the hell up, you!**_

Kakashi did a quick search of the house. He found her in the bedroom, surrounded by blood-soaked sheets. He reached down and checked her pulse.

---

Tsunade looked sadly at the fresh grave. A feminine voice reached her ears.

"Don't worry Tsunade. It will be okay."

"No it won't! I will never be the same without them!"

There was a masculine sigh. "Come on, Tsunade. It'll get better."

Tsunade glared at the pair. "No it won't!"

The girl sighed. "Yes it will."

"How do you know?! You've never had a pet before!"

Sakura sighed again and Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It was just a cat, Tsunade. There's no need to be so dramatic."

She glared at him. "Just a cat? _Just a cat?! MISSES MEOW MEOW WAS NOT JUST A CAT!_"

Kakashi looked at her from where he was hiding. "Whatever you say, ma'am." He immediately ducked back behind the large rock, terrified that she'd have another outburst.

Sakura laughed at his antics. Maybe instead of saying goodbye to life, she should be saying hello.

Tsunade braced her foot on Kakashi's back and started pulling his arms backwards. "Say it! Say 'Missis Meow Meow was not just a cat'!"

---

**Okay, there's the happy ending. I'm sorry if you hoped for a fluffier ending, but I had to write something more cheery due to writing the tragic ending earlier.**

**I have a question. Should there be a sequel? And if there is a sequel, should I write one for the happy ending, the sad ending, or both?**

**Possibilities for sad ending sequel: Everyone's thoughts over losing Kakashi and Sakura.**

**Possibilities for happy ending sequel: Kakashi and Sakura dating. Kakashi and Sakura's wedding day. Kakashi and Sakura hangin out with their kids. Everyone's thoughts to nearly losing Sakura.**


End file.
